


Always Miss Something

by rabidsamfan



Series: Drabbles of Deduction [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Missing Scene, The Blind Banker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the meeting with Sebastian, Sherlock has a question for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Miss Something

"Colleague?" Sherlock asked.

John's ears reddened. "Yeah, well," he mumbled, "I didn't want that smarmy bastard to cry confidentiality and send me away, so I promoted myself."

Sherlock shook his head a fraction, as if recalibrating his thoughts, one eyebrow flying. "Ah. 'Colleague' implies a need to know, and 'partner' would have been misconstrued, as would 'flatmate'."

"And bankers don't hand 'friends' money." John held out the cheque, shrugging his apology. "One of us ought to be able to pay the rent."

Sherlock ignored the offering. "Keep it," he ordered. "One of us needs to _remember_ to pay the rent."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fic](http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/296076.html) by limpbiskit


End file.
